Mon coeur s'emballe
by lodol25
Summary: Naruto est un lycéen de Konoha de dernière année. Cependant ces notes ne sont pas bien brillantes et il risque de devoir passer son été au cours de rattrapage. Ces professeurs, lui conseille donc de demander a un des 5 meilleurs de la classe de l'aider. Cela ne réjouit point naruto car 3 des meilleurs de la classe font partie du groupe des "étranges". Naruto va t-il changer d'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : La liste des 5 noms**

La cloche sonne au lycée de Konoha, c'est la fin des cours pour les étudiants du lycée. Naruto Uzumaki 18 ans qui se tenait au fond de la classe , se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour sortir le plus vite , mais le professeur Gai Maito l'appela avant que celui-ci ne réunisse a s'étriper de la classe.

-Mon garçon , tes résultats se semestre sont encore plus bas que terre, il faut que tu te ressaisies et vite sinon tu finiras au cours d'été avec moi et le professeur Kakashi  
\- Mais Monsieur je fais de mon mieux je vous jures ...  
\- La bave qui coule encore ta bouche te trahisses mon cher amis , ralala les jeunes ne nous jours ils n'ont plus la fougue de la jeunesse, enfin bref moi et les autres professeurs nous avons penser a une solution

Naruto regarda Mr Maito de haut en bas . Il était gentil mais loufoque , toujours entrain de parler de la fougue de la jeunesse, ayant une coupe au bol ringarde et ne parlons pas son goût prononcer pour les vêtements vert moulant avec des chaussettes apparentes orange. Pour ne pas s'étarniser avec il le coupa:

\- Une solution laquelle ?  
-Tu va demander a un de tes camarades, de te donner des cours du soirs  
-Quoi ? mais aucuns n'accepterons  
\- C'est le risque a prendre quand en fait le pitre sans arrêt en classe , personne ne te prends au sérieux. Cependant tu as de la chance d'avoir une classe sympathique  
-Si vous le dites, bien je vais demander ha...  
\- Je t'arrête la tout de suite, nous avons établit une liste de 5 noms, tu devras trouver une parmi les 5 meilleurs de classe  
-Quoi mais c'est pas juste...  
\- Nous sommes déjà entrain de te faire une faveur alors ne te plains pas  
-Oui , monsieur  
Le professuer Maito , lui tendit la feuille et parti. Naruto regarda attentivement les noms sur la feuille, il y avait écrit : Sasuke Uchiwa, Haruno Sakura, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga et Shikamaru Nara. Quand naruto regarda la liste , il senti des frisons parcourir son corps , 3 entre eux faisait partie des étranges. Hors de questions de rester plus 1h00 avec ce genre de personne.

En sortant de la classe naruto apperçut, Sasuke son meilleur ami, il lui fit un signe et s'avança vers lui avec un sourire idiot  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux naruto , demanda sasuke  
-Quoi mais comment tu sais ?  
-Je connais cette expression de pauvre débile que tu as sur la figure , et généralement ça ne représente rien de bon  
Naruto raconta rapidement l'histoire a son ami et lui montra la liste avec les 5 noms  
-Tu peux dors et déja réduire ta liste a 4 noms , ça ne sera pas moi  
Naruto fixa son ami, il s'en doutait que Sasuke aller répondre non , mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus c'est que Sakura risquait fortement de lui dire non et la ils ne resteraient que les 3 bêtes de foires.

-Quoi mais c'est quoi cet ami en carton dit Naruto  
-C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça tu ne seras pas concentrer avec moi , pauvre débile  
-L'insulte n'était pas nécessaire tu ne crois pas  
-Bon examinons ta liste : Sakura risque de te démolire

Naruto pensa a même moment a sakura qui était d"une beauté exquise mais tu forces dévastatrice , elle était la capitaine du club de boxe et avait remportait le prix de la plus grande force. Curieux hasard Sakura passa devant Sasuke et lui sourit mais ne fit aucun signe à Naruto. Il est vrais que Sasuke était le garçon que toutes les filles voulaient aux grand dames de celui ci et de Naruto qui voulait absolument attirer l'attention de Sakura.

-Sakura cria Naruto  
-Repose en paix mon ami dit doucement Sasuke  
-Sakura tu veux être mon professeur particulier dit Naruto avec un énorme sourire  
-Même pas en rêve , je n'ai pas de temps a perdre avec toi  
-Mais Sakura  
-Bouge ou je t'étale dit Sakura en levant le poing sasuke par contre si tu as besoin de moi toi n'hésiste pas ...  
-Non ça va aller merci répondu froidement le beau brun  
-Ha d'accord répondit d'un ton dépitier la belle au cheveux rose et elle s'éloigna doucement  
-Et ils n'en restent plus que 3, ça va vite avec toi Naruto rigole Sasuke

Naruto commença a pensait aux trois personnes qui restaient. Shikamaru était génie , mais ça fainéantise était encore plus grande , c'était un râleur invétérer. Shino était étranger et mystérieur , il n'avait vu ses yeux et aimait les instectes. Quand a Hinata , elle était timide et devenait toute rouge en la présence de Naruto

-On peut commencer par Shikamaru , Shino et Hinata c'est le moins bizarre du groupe dit Naruto  
-Hum si tu veux mais je pense que tu vas te prendre un magnifique vent ,il aussi faignant que tu es débile.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur Sasuke rigola Naruto  
-Je ne suis pas sur que tu es compris la gravité de la situation toi ...  
Les deux amies partirent a la recherche de Shikamaru. Il était sous un arbre a l'ombre avec son ami Choji

-Shikmaru j'ai une faveur a te demander  
\- C'est non je te donnerai pas de cours  
-Quoi mais comment tu sais ? tu es voyant c'est ça t'as des pouvoir , heiiin ça explique la coupe de cheveux en forme de balais  
-je n'ai aucun pouvoir naruto , j'ai entendu Sakura rigoler avec Ino de ta proposition , je n'ai le tempsn ni l'envie de te faire des cours particulier

Le blondinet et le beau brun s'éloignèrent tandis que la liste se raccourcissait a une vitesse grand V  
-Le truc sur la coupe c'était pas le meilleur de tes idées , remarque je suis pas surpris par ta bêtise  
-Non mais tu as vu sa coupe aussi  
-Je ne suis pas sur que la tienne soit mieux bon en tout cas ils nous reste donc un duo gagnant ; Hinata, la fille bizarre qui rougit des que tu lui parles et la cousine de Neji , mais qui elle est très gentille ou Shino le mec bizarre qui veut devenir entomologiste mais qui ... j'ai pas de point positif la commenta sasuke  
-Bon ba trouvons Hinata , bizarre pour bizarre

Ils trouvèrent la jeune fille vers les toilettes des filles  
-Hinata cria naruto  
-Ne crie pas quoi comme ça lui dit Sasuke tu vas la faire fuir  
-Hinata j'ai absolument besoin de toi  
En entendant la voix de Naruto , la belle brune aux yeux gris devient toute rouge  
-Il faut que tu me donnes des cours du soir j'en ai absolument besoin, sinon je vais aller au cours d'été et c'est pas possible non absolument pas possible, il faut que tu m'aides j'ai déjà demander a toute les personnes que je devais tu es la dernière personne qui me reste, en plus les profs m'ont donner une liste et je dois absolument demander a une personne de cette liste, sinon je t'aurais jamais demander tu penses bien.

Sasuke se tapa la main sur la front , son ami était si idiot que ça  
-Euh , naruto ...dit la jeune fille  
La garçon la garda fixement avec ses grands yeux bleu  
-D'accord lui répondit en rougissant Hinata  
-Merci t'es une chic fille hinata , alors rdv tous les vendredi a 16h30 , dans notre salle de classe  
-Bien lui répondit Hinata  
Sasuke et Naruto partirent  
-Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit la fille la plus gentille sur cette terre ,  
-Of elle fait partie du groupe des étranges , je ne pense pas qu'elle est beaucoup de choses a faire d'autres.

fin chapitre 1

dsl pour ce premier chapitre , je crois qu'il est un peu long et qu'il y a un peu trop de dialogue ... je ferrais mieux pour le chapitre 2 :p


	2. chapitre 2 : le premier cours

Vendredi 9 novembre

La cloche résonna dans le lycée de Konoha, il était 12h00 les élèves se ruèrent hors des classes dans le couloir Hinata suivit la meute d'élevée jusqu'à la cantine scolaire, elle prit un plateau et se rangea dans la file des élèves affamés, elle-même n'ayant pas beaucoup appétit.

Elle était très anxieuse de donner des cours à Naruto, mais qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué quand elle avait répondu oui, elle savait bien pourtant qu'il la trouvait bizarre ce qui blessait profondément la jeune fille puisqu'elle l'aimait depuis des années

Cependant elle était trop timide pour pouvoir lui adresser la parole, et depuis qu'elle avait appris que Naruto aimait les filles comme Sakura, la pauvre Hinata comprit que toute tentative de rapprochement serait veinée c'est vrai elle n'était absolument pas comme Sakura, elle n'avait ni son assurance, ni sa beauté, ni son essence devant les autres.

Au même moment Hinata entendit des cries :

« -Pousse toi grosse truie, Sasuke attend moi cria Sakura  
-Pas question de perdre devant toi grand front, Sasuke tu as soif tu veux mon soda ? demanda Ino  
-C'est vrai que vu ton poids lui rétorqua Sakura

Le beau brun c'était le playboy de ces dames, cependant Hinata ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, il était froid et envoyait ses groupies constamment balader. Et malgré les années d'amitiés qui lient Ino et Sakura cela ne les empêchait pas de s'entretuer pour le beau brin. La jeune fille aux yeux claire aperçut ses amies sur une des tables.  
-Hé Hinata tu vas bien ? lui demanda Kiba

Kiba la dévisagea les sourcils froncés.

Kiba était le meilleur ami de Hinata depuis sa tendre enfance, il avait une attitude protectrice avec elle. Il est vrai qu'il était l'un des rares au courant des mésaventures de Hinata, une mère décédée à l'âge de 5 ans, un père qu'il la traite de rater à cause de ses traits de caractère trop différent du sien. Une sœur cadette que son père admirait et un cousin qui avait une attitude hostile envers sa cousine au départ et qui se radoucit par la suite.

-Oui je vais bien Kiba merci  
-Galère Hinata dans quel merdier tu t'es encore fourré lui demanda Shikamaru  
S'il y a une chose qui caractérise Shikamaru c'est bien sa paresse légendaire, mais sous cette façade se cachait une personne très gentille et attentionnée  
-M-mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, il m'a dit que j'étais eu seul espoir…lui répondit la jeune fille  
\- Tu es beaucoup trop gentil Hinata, ces idiots profitent de toi lui répondit Shikamaru en soufflant  
-Vous devriez-vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde Hinata est une grande fille, répondit Shino

Shino était sûrement le plus mystérieux du groupe, portant souvent des lunettes de soleil et ayant un intérêt particulier pour les insectes. Il est vrai que Kiba lui portait un intérêt aux chiens et tout particulièrement pour Tamaki, cependant cette dernière faisait partie du groupe des « populaires » donc inaccessiblesd'accès.  
-Ha arrête de nous faire la morale Shino aboya Kiba  
-Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon opinion dit d'un ton sinistre Shino  
-Voilà qui boude grimaça Kiba

Hinata qui sentait son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure de la conversation changea rapidement de sujet  
-Choji est malade demanda-t-elle à Shikamaru  
-Bah oui tu l'as bien vu ce matin

Mauvais changement de sujet, il est vrai que la demoiselle savait que Choji n'était pas là, il était tous dans la même classe. Mais la jeune fille était tellement stressée qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Le repas se finit pratiquement dans le silence et ils regagnèrent tous leurs différents cours, puisque le vendredi après-midi dans ce lycée ils avaient le choix entre plusieurs activités : cuisine, sport, dessin, musique …

La cloche sonna il était 16h30.  
Naruto arriva le premier dans son salle de cours, il venait de finir son entraiment sportif avec le coach Tsunade. Cette professeur était effrayante d'une force herculéenne et avec un caractère de cochon. Naruto fixa regarda l'horloge et attendit qu'il soit 16h30. La jeune fille au teint pâle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle était toute rouge, elle avait couru pour ne pas arriver en retard

.  
-Tu fais du sport aussi Hinata ? demanda le garçon en voyant les joues rouges de la demoiselle  
\- N-non, j'étais à mon cours de cuisine, je suis désolée j'ai discuté avec des amies et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer dit la jeune fille avec la voix tremblante

Des amies, elle, Naruto sembla ne pas y croire.

\- ce n'est pas bien grave.

Naruto sortit ses cahiers et les cours qu'il devait revoir, Hinata s'assit en face de lui et commença à lui expliquer les cours qu'il n'avait pas compris, par la suite elle laisse Naruto faire les exercices que le professeur Maito lui avait demandés de faire.

Chose également à savoir sur Mr Maito, professeur de mathématiques, c'est qu'il en demandait toujours trop et ces exercices étaient à son image loufoque, c'était le genre de professeur qui demandait de faire 20 équations en moins de 20 minutes et encore c'est quand il n'avait pas « toute la fougue de sa jeunesse » comme il le répétait si souvent.

Hinata fit ses devoirs également tout en restant attentive à ce que faisait Naruto.

-Fais attention la, il faut que tu penses à factoriser lui dit-elle

-Ah oui, je suis bête, répondit-il

-Non, je pense juste que tu as besoin d'entraînement, dit-elle en rougissant.

Le blondinet fixa Hinata dans les yeux.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais des yeux flippants maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi souria le jeune homme..

-Hinata sentit son cours s'emballer et le rouge envahir son visage voyant la gêne de la jeune fille , Naruto dit :

\- Est si l'on passait à la biologie..

\- Oui, d'accord lui répondit Hinata

Naruto sortit une feuille avec plusieurs questions écrites dessus, il y répondit avec plus ou moins de difficulté quand arriva la dernière question :

\- Que faut-il faire quand quelqu'un tombe dans de l'eau glacée ? Quelle question, il faut lui donner des vêtements secs pis, c'est tout..

\- P- pas vraiment lui répondit Hinata

\- Il faut faire quoi alors ? Fixa avec un air étonné Naruto

\- Tu vois si l'on laisse le sang complètement froid descendre aux cours trop rapidement, il peut lâcher, donc il faut réchauffer avec sa propre chaleur corporelle

\- Non, sérieux ? il faut que je pousse Sakura dans l'étang alors rigola

Hinata esquissa un sourire, comment lui dire qu'en réalité elle avait des sentiments pour lui depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard azur. La cœur de Hinata se serra, de toute façon c'était impossible qu'un jour, il puisse la voir sous un autre regard que la « fille étrange..

L'heure et demi de soutien avaient de soutien avaient passé et les deux étudiants rentrent chacun de son côté dans leur demeure respective


	3. Chapter 3

Endormi par les odeurs de lys de son bain moussant, Hinata remuerait sa journée .Elle avait réussi à parler à Naruto et sans tomber dans les vapes .Ses yeux se perdaient sur chacune des petites bulles qui se trouvait dans son bain. Elle était rêveuse et entendit le rire du jeune homme à la chevelure blonde. À cet instant-là, elle avait eu l'impression de toucher du bout du doigt se rêve qu'elle convoitait tant. Mais ce sentiment fut vite rattrapé par la triste réalité.

Après avoir quitté la salle de bains, elle se rendit dans sa chambre, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à sa petite sœur Hanabi, elle s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. , quand soudain elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable et vu que c'était Kiba qui l'appelait.

—Allô K-kiba, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hinata, je n'en peux plus, lâcha son ami d'un ton triste

Alarmée, la brune se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil.

— Je n'arrive pas à me sortir Tamaki de ma tête. Elle m'obsède, c'est une catastrophe.

Entendre son ami se morfondre au sujet d'une fille acheva son étonnement. .

— Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de l'approcher ?, suggéra-t-elle. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et intéressant cela ne devrait pas posait de problèmes.

— C'est impossible, vous les femmes vous ne sortez qu'en meutes, ce n'est pas possible vous former une sorte de bouclier humain rigola le jeune homme.

-Tu as percé à jour le plus grands des secrets de la gent féminine….rigolas à son tour Hinata. Elle doit bien être seule de temps en temps quand même reprit-elle.

— Mais non ! Elles sont toujours à huit, mais quand elles vont aux toilettes !

— Si j'avais su qu'un jour, toi, Kiba deviendrait un expert en filature..

— On fera un duo de choc comme cela m'a petite, grogna-t-il.

-Q-quoi ?

-Bah oui, toi tu observes bien Naruto depuis des années sans qu'il ne s'en apercevoir non ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être un bon exemple Kiba.

-Tu me raconteras comment cela c'est passer lundi, je veux les détails croustillants..

-M-mais Kiba, il ne sait rien pass…

Kiba avait déjà raccroché, il doit être en train d'élaborer un plan pour approcher Tamki pensa Hinata. Plus tard dans la soirée, Hinata alla se coucher en espérant que la prochaine séance de révision allait arriver vite. Le week-end passa à une vitesse éclairer et ce lundi matin sembla durer une éternité pour Hinata. Elle observa discrètement Naruto qui semblait être plus intéressé par Sakura que par le cours de philosophie du professeur Kakashi Hatake. Son regard dériva ensuite sur Kiba, lui aussi était plus préoccupé par Tamaki que par le cours, quand soudain le son de la sonnerie résonna ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Hinata. Un énorme troupeau d'élève sorti de la classe, Hinata attendit que tout le monde sorte pour ne pas se faire écraser par la meute d'étudiants affamait. Elle se dirigea vers la cantine et quand elle aperçut enfin ses camarades, elle se dirigea vers leurs table. Une élève passa près de leurs tables, elle était vêtue d'une jupe très courte et envoyait son string qui dépasser

-C'est pas vrai lança Shikamaru, mais pourquoi, il faut que toutes les filles soient comme cela

Hinata fut choqué par cette réflexion, elle pensait que tous les hommes aimaient cela

-Non, mais les filles, c'est plus ce que c'était, tu en penses quoi Kiba. Kiba, tu es la. La terre appelle kiba dit d'un ton exaspérer Shikamaru.

Mais Kiba n'était plus dans la même dimension que c'est ami, il était perdu dans la galaxie Tamaki. IL se leva d'un seul coup et dit :

\- C'est décidé, je me lance et il fonça droit sur la table où se trouvait Tamaki. Il était tellement raide et sembler du mal à parler. Quelques minutes il semblait s'être détendu, Tamaki semblait l'percer et rigolait à ce qu'il disait.

Le groupe d'amis ne semblait pas y croire, Kiba avait réussi. Naruto passa à côté de la table de Hinata , il ne lui adressa pas un mot ni même un regard.

La journée puis la semaine passèrent extrêmement vite pour arriver au vendredi Après-midi

Avant de donner son cours de soutien à Naruto, Hinata se rendit à son cours de cuisine, elle s'installa à côté de son binôme habituel Sai. Sai était un jeune homme doué pour les matières artistiques, tellement doué que le professeur d'arts plastiques l'avait refusé dans sa classe de crainte qu'il ne s'ennuie. Il avait la peau très pâle des yeux noirs des cheveux noirs, il était très beau même aussi beau que Sasuke, mais n'avait pas le côté mystérieux en prime. Cependant, Sai était quelqu'un de très tolérant également, il se fichait de qui vous étiez, à quels groupes vous appartenez, ou à votre physique..

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un souffler, mais avant j'aimerai vous présenter une nouvelle élève, elle s'est blesser et ne peut plus donc pratiquer son activité : Mlle Ino Yamanka, prenez place à côté de Hinata et de Sai.

Ino se dirigea vers Sai et Hinata , remarqua la beauté du jeune homme , elle commença àrougir le germent. Elle chuchota à Hinata..

-Dit, tu sais s'il a quelqu'un,

-Euh, non désolé…

-Hum, pas grave merci quand même

-M-mais..

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a Hinata..

C'était la première fois qu'Ino adressait la parole à Hinata , elle était d'ailleurs surprise qu'elle connaisse son prénom.

-Je-je, me demandais juste , je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de Sasuke..

-Ho non j'en ai fini, avec lui . Tu vois, j'ai envie d'être le premier choix de quelqu'un lui dit-elle en esquissant un sourire..

L'heure de cours continua tout en douceur, le trio avait préparé un soufflet, quand il fut le temps de le sortir du four , il leur explosa à la figure, la pauvre Hinata en avait partout dans les cheveux , de même que Ino . Sai lui avait échappé miraculeusement au massacre, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rire

L'heure de cours étant terminée, elle se dépêcha de se débarbouiller , et avant de se rendre en salle de classe, elle aperçut Ino et Sai en train de discuter de rigoler.

Naruto était déjà assis dans la salle, et quand Hinata s'assis en face de lui, il fronça les sourcils..

-Qui y a-t-il lui ? demanda inquiète Hinata qui avait les joues toutes rouges..

-Tu as un truc dans les cheveux , attend bouge pas..

Naruto se pencha vers elle et retira un bout de pâte de ces cheveux..

-Tu t'es battu avec la pâte à gâteaux lui dit –il en souriant.

-Euh notre souffler à exploser..

-Je vois. Dit-il du ton rieur. Alors, tu ne prends pas des cours de cuisine pour Kiba puisqu'il est intéressé par Tamaki apparemment. Qui nous reste-t-il donc ?

On aurait pu croire que de la fumée allait sortir de la pauvre Hinata , mais Naruto ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

-Je ne te vois pas avec Shino. Il n'en reste que 2, … je suis sûr que Shikamaru serait trop feignant pour goûter tous les gâteaux , il nous reste donc que Choji, mais oui gâteaux égale Choji.

-N-non ce n'est pas du tout cela. Cela me détend, c'est tout

Naruto poussa son coude sur la table et sa main sur sa joue et sourit..

-Un jour, tu feras un faux pas et quand tu le feras, je serai là et je découvrirai l'identité secrète de la personne qui se trouve dans le cours de Hinata Hyuga rigola..

Hinata semblait troubler , il nie son existence Ende hors de ses cours de son soutien , mais lors de ses cours, il était fort sympathique

L'heure se soutient se déroula normalement, et lorsque la fin arriva Naruto demanda Hinata..

-Tu vas au festival d'hiver samedi ?

-N-non je n'y vais plus depuis quelques années ,je n'aime plus cela

-Ah ! Accord, bon, il faut que je me dépêche, je dois rejoindre mes potes et ton ami Kiba dans un bar

-B-bien bonne soirée alors

\- A toi aussi Hinata

Naruto rejoignit donc son groupe ami, Tamaki accompagné de Kiba. Il va vite, l'animal pensa Naruto.

Naruto attendit que Tamaki et ses copines partent aux toilettes et que les autres garçons fassent un billard pour demander quelque chose à Kiba

-Dit moi Kiba , tu sais pourquoi Hinata ne va, plus au festival d'hiver

-Elle avait l'habitude d'y allait avec sa mère étant petite, mais quand celle-ci est morte, elle ne voulut plus jamais y aller. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Naruto sourit et dit :

-C'est parce que tu n'avais pas un assez bon plan.


	4. Le festival d'hiver

\- C'est parce que tu n'avais pas un assez bon plan souri Naruto  
Il était déjà tard quand Hinata entendit son portable sonner, c'était Kiba il avait surement encore besoin de ces conseils pensa-t-elle  
-Hina dit le jeune homme a la voix tremblante, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service  
-Lequel dit la jeune femme inquiète par le timbre de voix de son ami  
-Il faut que tu viennes avec nous au festival hiver  
-Ho Kiba je...  
-Non mais tu sais entre Tamaki et moi, c'est tout nouveau et je serai plus détendu si tu étais là. T'inquiètes pas, tu ne tiendras pas la chandelle, il y aura plein de monde... Je t'en supplie Hinata tu sais que je ne te demanderai pas si ce n'était pas important  
La jeune fille poussa un long soupire  
-C'est bien parce que c'est toi.  
-Tu es la meilleure Hina , on se retrouve à 14h00 vers la grande roue du festival hiver  
-Bien, entendu Kiba  
\- A demain ma sauveuse  
Hinata raccrocha, elle devait bien ça a Kiba lui qu'il lui avait rendu tant de service depuis ce jour tragique. Kiba lui expira un grand coup après ce coup de téléphone, mais pourquoi avait-il fait ce que l'autre blondinet lui avait demandé de faire, en réalité, c'était plus le fait que le plan de l'Uzumaki aile marcher et que les siens se sont tout le temps soldés par un échec qui l'énervait. Ravalant sa fierté Kiba composa le numéro de Naruto.  
« -Allo ?  
-C'est bon ça à marcher  
-Ha tu vois je savais bien que ça marcherait, tu y as jamais pensé remarque, tu n'as peut être jamais eu de copine peut être que c'est pour ça  
Kiba aurait bien voulu lui botter l'arrière-train, mais dans une lueur de génie, il lui demanda  
-pourquoi ça t'importe qu'elle y aille ou non à ce festival  
-et toi pourquoi tu t'en fous ?  
\- je ne m'en fous pas d'ailleurs, j'aurai jamais dû te parler de ça mère, j'ai du bol que Hinata ne soit pas violente comme Sakura. J'ai tout essayé pour lui faire aller à ce festival surtout qu'elle adorait ça, mais à chaque fois, je me butai à un mur

Mouais dit naruto d'un ton peu convaincu, je ne pense pas qu'on doit laisser les gens se morfondre pour quoi que ce soit pour répondre à ta question. Ha et tu ne peux pas me résister, c'est pour ça que tu m'as tout dit à propos de Hinata rigola le blondinet  
-Quoi, mais je vais te réduire en charpie Uzuma...  
Mais Naruto raccrocha avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Kiba. Le jeune blond a la chevelure doré se posa sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête et poussa un long soupire : plus il connaissait Hinata, plus elle l'intriguait.  
Le lendemain, il était 13h25 quand Hinata regarda son horloge, elle décida de se mettre en route. Le festival se déroulait à 15 minutes de chez elle, mais Hinata n'eut jamais le courage d'y retourner depuis la mort de sa mère. Arrivant presque à destination Hinata commença à ralentir son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pensait que les gens autour d'elle pourraient danser sur le son de son rythme cardiaque, quand soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter

-Hey mais tu es sourde ma parole lui dit le jeune homme blond tout essoufflé, je te cours après depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes  
\- H-ha, je suis désol.  
Hinata n'eut même pas le temps de répondre a Naruto que Sai et Ino arrivèrent  
-Hinata tu es là aussi, c'est cool, on va pouvoir manger plein de trucs et se servir de ça pour le cours de cuisine lui dit Sai avec un grand sourire. Ino est au régime, rassure moi, tu n'es pas au régime toi ?  
-Non,  
\- Tu sais quoi je vais faire un effort répondit Ino, je vais manger avec vous deux,  
-On sera trois alors c'est parti alors leva le poing Sai en tirant Ino et Hinata  
Hinata surprise du comportement de Sai chuchota tout bas à Ino  
-Tu sais ce qu'il lui prend ?  
-Il va être exposé dans une galerie, alors il heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau  
Naruto lui ne comprenait plus rien, il plissa les yeux, tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'il était fermé  
-Hey mai attendez moi hurla-t-il  
Les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la grande roue, ayant réussis à convaincre Sai que les stands de nourritures n'allaient pas disparaitre et qu'il avait tout le temps pour manger. Devant la grande roue se trouvaient déjà Tamaki et Kiba ainsi que Sasuke qui semblait écœurer par l'étalage d'affection qu'il y avait entre les 2 tourtereaux. Peu de temps après Sakura ainsi un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux bleu et une grande blonde aux yeux verts arrivèrent suivit de près de Shikamaru qui avait déjà l'air fatiguer.  
-Tout le monde est là ? Alors c'est parti dit joyeusement Tamaki  
Le groupe se dirigea d'abord vers la maison hantée.  
-Sasuke attend moi, j'ai peur dans le noir lui dit Sakura  
-Non, tu vas pousser des hurlements toutes les 2 secondes et tu vas me serrer comme un boa constructeur et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça  
-Comment te dire que tu es griller ma pauvre Sakura murmura Ino , Bon Sai on y va ?  
-J'espère qu'il y aura des fantômes dit-il avec un énorme sourire  
Décidément Sai, était de fort bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Le jeune garçon au cheveu rouge et la grande blonde s'avancèrent vers Hinata  
-Au fait, je m'appelle Gaara et voici ma sœur Temari lui dit le jeune homme au cheveux rouge, on n'a pas eu le temps de présenter, Tamaki était trop pressé lui dit-il avec un grand sourie  
-Enchanter dit-elle moi, c'est Hinata  
Naruto fut surprise que Hinata ne bégégaye pas ou ne devienne pas toute rouge, il avait déjà remarqué cela tout a l'heure avec Sai . Ce pourrait-il que cela ne se produit qu'avec lui.  
\- En tout cas, moi, je ne compte pas sur Shikamaru pour me protéger dans la maison hantée rigola Temari  
\- T'as bien raison, t'as tête est suffisamment effrayante, mêmes les monstres auront peur de toi dit, il en rigolant

Les 2 jeunes gens rentrèrent dans la maison hantée suivit de près pour Tamaki et Kiba qui semblaient indécollable  
-Tu as de la chance Hinata, tu as le droit a 1.5 homme lui dit Gaara  
-1.5 ? Dite, elle en rigolant  
-Oui, moi, je suis un homme a part en tiers mais Naruto il ne vaut que 0.5  
-Ha ha très drôle dit Naruto qui semblait légèrement vexer, bon on rentre dans cette foutue maison.  
Les trois jeunes gens rentèrent dans la maison, dans l'entrée, on pouvait voir une tombe avec écrit dessus votre vie s'arrête ici , ils continuèrent d'avancer pour atteindre la première salle c'était un salon éclairé très faiblement il y avait des tableaux qui semblaient vous suivre du regard , quand tout d'un coup, la lumière s'atteignit . Hinata s'attendait a être prise par surprise, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'agripper le premier bras venu quand une voix leurs annonça qu'ils allaient se faire susser le sang par le comte Dracula. Quand la lumière se ralluma, la tête de Naruto se décomposa. Il avait vu Hinata serrant le bras de Gaara  
-Ouf, c'est toi, Hinata j'ai cru que c'était Naruto  
-Toi et ton humour, je te jure dit Naruto qui était a 2 doigts de bouder  
-Hinata vient de nous prouver que je suis bien un vrai homme et toi un demi-homme rigola encore Gaara  
-Mais oui bien sûr dit Naruto , aller vient Hinata  
Il prit la main Hinata et la tira un violemment  
-Hé, mais fais attention lui dit Gaara ce n'est pas une poupée en chiffon  
Naruto s'arrêta brusquement  
\- Désolé Hintaa dit, il en rougissant légèrement  
\- C-c'est pas grave  
Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans la maison Hanté pour finir dans une chambre, ou se trouvait une jeune femme qui semblait mentalement déranger et qui se balancer sur une chaise a bascule  
-Laisse-moi te chiper, laisse-moi te tuer , te tuer TE TUER dit-elle en se levant brusquement. Hinata surprise fit un pas en arrière, ce qui fit sourire Naruto  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas lui dit-il, je suis là  
En effet, il n'avait toujours pas lâcher ne serait qu'une seule seconde la main Hinata  
-Je suis à côté t'inquiètes Hinata lui dit Gaara en lui posant la main sur l'épaule  
Ils continuèrent d'avancer lorsque ils entendirent  
-KYAAAA Sasuke  
-Mais lâche, moi , lâche e moi que je te dis  
-Whooa même les spectres sont amoureux de Sasuke  
-Mais non, c'est Sakura  
-Ha, je préfère ça  
Après plusieurs autres salles plus ou moins effrayantes, Gaara , Naruto et Hinta finirent pas apercevoir la sortie de la maison  
-Voilà, tu es en sécurité maintenant dit Naruto en lâchant la main de Hinata  
Le groupe attendait devant  
-Vous aviez était bien longs dit Shikamaru d'un ton blazer  
-Nous sommes rentrés après, c'est normal  
Le groupe continua leurs visites du festival, ils firent de nombreuses activités, Naruto resta près de Hinata sans pour autant lui prêter grande attention ou plutôt il faisait semblant de ne pas lui prêter attention. Gaara qui avait comprit le petit manège de Naruto , voulut s'amuser avec lui et se rapprocha de Hinata. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup ensemble.  
-Mais tu es un gouffre sans fond lui dit-il,  
C'est vrai que Sai , Ino et Hinata c'était arrêter a plusieurs stands de nourriture leur dernière escale était de la barba a papa  
-C'est le dernier truc que je mange de toute ma vie, je crois dit-elle en rigolant  
\- Toute ta vie carrément  
-Je peux t'en prendre un peu demanda Naruto qui avait décidé de sortir de son mutisme  
-E-uh oui bien sûr  
Il prit un petit bout de la barbe a papa et s'approcha du visage Hinata  
-Décidément, tu ne sais pas manger proprement dit-il en levant l'excédent de sucre qui se trouvait sur le coin de ses lèvres  
-M-merci dit Hinata en rougissant légèrement  
Naruto la regarda avec un sourire doux, il trouvait ces réactions très mignonnes  
Hinata se figea, elle ne pouvait pas. C'est trop dur elle ne pouvait pas faire. Ils étaient arrivés devant l'attraction qu'elle préférait faire avec sa mère. C'était un petit train qui faisait le tour du festival, la vue depuis le train était magnifique. Kiba observa du coin de l'œil son ami qui semblait devenir de plus en plus livide  
\- Je vais rester la dit Hinata  
Les autres s'arrêtèrent d'un coup.  
\- Pourquoi ça lui demanda-t-elle Tamaki  
\- Je ne me sens pas très bien dit –elle, je crois que j'ai trop mangé  
\- Je vais rester avec elle , on va marcher un peu ça te fera du bien dit une voix derrière elle qui lui attrapa la main et l'emmena avec elle  
C'était Naruto . Il l'emmena en silence jusqu'à la grande roue. Il n'y avait pratiquement personnes, ils purent monter très rapidement  
-Alors mlle Hyuga , va –telle me dire pourquoi elle ne voulait pas monter dans le train  
-D-de quoi ?  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as trop mangé, je t'ai vu lorgner sur les pommes d'amour. Remarque que moi et les ramens , enfin, je m'écarte du sujet, alors pourquoi

-Tu sais, tu es bloqué avec moi au bout milieux d'une grande roue, tu ne peux pas t'échapper  
\- C'était,...c'était l'attraction que je préférai faire avec ma mère  
L'Uzumaki la regarda avec un regard plein de tendresse sauf que Hinata ne le remarqua pas elle était complétement perdue dans ses pensées  
-Allo Hyuga , ici la Terre, nous sommes sur le point de nous écraser. Au moins on aura une vue magnifique sur Konoha pour notre fin.  
-Hein quoi ? dit la jeune fille affolée  
-Non, je rigole, c'était pour que tu reviennes sur terre

Hinata s'apaisa doucement

-C'est vrai que la vue est magnifique  
Le reste du tour de roue se passa tranquillement. Naruto ne voulut pas brusquer Hinata en lui faisant parler de sa mère alors il changea de sujet. Quand le tour fit finie, ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Et ce fut le temps de rentrer chez eux. Le groupe se sépare chacun de leurs côtés.  
-Je vais te raccompagner chez toi Hinata , lui dit Naruto ,j'ai un peu peur que le sucre te monte a la tête comme c'est deux là. Il montra du doigt Ino et Sai qui s'amusaient a bondir comme des crapauds  
-Euh , d'accord dit-elle  
-Tu as été plus rapide que moi Uzumaki dit Gaara , a bientôt, j'espère dit, il a Hinata en lui embrassant la joue. À cet instant Naruto sentit son cœur faire un bon.  
Sur le chemin du retour, Hinata et Naruto parlèrent de tout et rien quand soudain, ils furent arrivés devant la maison Hinata  
-Eh bah sacrée baraque lâcha Naruto  
-Hum oui , elle est imposante, mais elle n'est pas chaleureuse  
-Tu as tout le temps pour te faire ta maison a toi dit Naruto  
Hinata acquiesça  
-Dit Hinata je voulais te demander un truc  
-KISS the girl  
-Hanabi cria Hinata,en voyant une petite tête dépasser dans la fenêtre . Désolé Naruto on se voit lundi en cours. La jeune fille escalada les escaliers qui l'emmener devant sa porte a toute vitesse laissant un Naruto complétement perdu devant sa porte.


	5. Pardon

Coucou , eux c'est juste pour prévenir que je ne publierai pas de chapitre avant début juin... je suis désolée mais j'ai plein d'examen et plein d'autre truc qui me tombe dessus donc voilà voilà

gomensai ^^


End file.
